Who is true and who is fake?
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Will things go well for Mamoru and Usagi or will Yaten win her over? Will friendship fall apart? Was it real friendship?
1. Yaten & Usagi talk

The moon was weighing down on her. She wanted to escape from everything and everyone. She didn't want to have duties or friends for that matter. It was raining and all she could think about was Mamoru and Minako. He was everything to her and she was her best friend. Maybe if she didn't go over there she wouldn't have had to see that. If she stayed out of time and place they might forget her. She was wobbling and she was soaked, all she could see were the street lights.

She woke up in a warm bed she lifted up and covered herself back up. She was in her bra and panties. She then heard someone humming and made her way to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw Yaten. He was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled good. She sneezed softly trying to not let him hear her.

He turned around slowly looking at her and blushing a little. "Usagi you're awake. How did you sleep?" He looked at her smiling.

There was a flash in her mind. She saw Mamoru and Minako all over again. Tears started to form in her eyes and she fell on the floor.

Yaten ran over to her, "what's wrong Usagi?"

Now she was crying she still couldn't believe what they had done. "Mamoru and Minako were sleeping together."

He shook is head in disbelief. He held her close to him, "everything will be okay Usagi I'm still here for you."

She blushed a little at his statement and got up. "Umm…where is the bathroom I want to take a shower?"

He smiled, "It's the last door to the left and your clothes are in the there."

She walked down the hall and wondered what was going on her. Did he like her or something or was he just being nice? She made her way into the bathroom to a nice hot shower then started to fix her hair. She didn't want it in the usual style but something that wouldn't remind her of him at all. She let her hair hang freely down which was now touching her ankles. She smiled a little and walked back into the living room looking at Yaten who was sitting on the floor reading.

He looked up at her with glistening eyes. "Your hair looks good that way, you look very nice."

She smiled a little, "you think? It doesn't make me look goofy or weird?" She had never changed her hairstyle before and he was making her want to change it all the time. "Do you mind if I take a little nap? I'm a little tired."

"Sure go ahead I know you've had a few problems and rest will help you work them out." He took her over to the bed and tucked her in then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful."

What is this I'm feeling, she thought. She had never had a feeling like that before. She smiled closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Mamoru, Minako, Yaten, & Usagi

Mamoru's Apartment

He woke up with a killer migraine and was confused. What could have possibly happened last night, he thought? All he could remember was having fun and then everything went blank. He then heard a little moan from beside him. He turned and gasped when he saw it wasn't Usagi and it was Minako. "Oh my god…….oh my god…..what happened?"

Minako opened her eyes with a smirk on her face. "You don't remember? You said you wanted me because you were tired of Usagi and you brought me here." She giggles an evil little laugh.

He was still so confused and his head was throbbing. He would never say that she was annoying or he was tired of her. Why would he? He loved her to much to say something like that. Maybe Minako was lying and they were both drunk. He got up and got some aspirin then put his clothes on. "Maybe you should go."

She frowned got up and put her clothes on. "You'll come back to me when Usagi doesn't want you anymore. I mean she does know what we did."

He looked at her with a distraught face. "What do you mean she knows? She couldn't know I mean she wasn't even here."

"Usagi came over here last night but I guess you were to drunk. You said you hated her and couldn't stand her anymore. Is that how you feel inside?"

He was mad and still so confused. "Just get out Minako. You're a liar I would never say to her."

"But Mamoru-"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

When she was gone he fell onto his bed and tired to remember everything that happened. But he couldn't remember anything at all. He just laid there and closed his eyes.

Yaten's Apartment

She opened her eyes and stretched a little. It was dark outside and she felt so much more energized then before. She smiled and looked beside her and saw a Yaten fast asleep. She nudged him a little before he opened his eyes. "Yaten would you like to sleep in your own bed now? I know sleeping like that can make your back hurt after a while." She smiled softly at him and started to get up.

He touched her arm softly and smiled. "No Usagi I'm fine but if you insist on me sleeping in the bed, will you lay next to me?"

She blushed a little and nodded scooting over so he could get in next to her. She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and she could tell he was a little nervous. She would have never thought that seeing as though he is always on stage in front of thousands of people.

He ran his fingers through her soft blond hair. He felt so calm and carefree next to her. He wondered how she felt about him. Maybe she was into Seiya or someone else. She and Seiya had seemed to always get along and they were always together. "Umm… Usagi, is there anyone you ever liked other than Mamoru and Seiya?"

Usagi blushed and looked up at him. She never had thought about it too much because she was always so taken with Mamoru. "Well to tell you the truth I have never thought about it to much you know? Since Mamoru was always destined to be with me I guess. I mean Seiya was nice and cool and was always around for me. I think that maybe if I thought about it a little I would probably find someone I like just as much as both of them. So Yaten who do you like? Anyone special?"

He blushed a little and coughed. "Well if I told you that it would make the person want to not be around me as much. I think that would be bad for me because I like that person so much. I'll tell you one thing though she is the cutesiest down to earth girl I have ever known, even though she eats too much." He chuckled a little and looked up at the ceiling.

She thought about what he said and realized that she was the only person she knew that was like that. She had never known that he liked her before. Seiya was always the one flirting with her and Yaten seemed to be so quiet. "Yaten if I knew who you where talking about and they felt the same way about you, would you ever hurt them in a bad that would damage them forever?"

He sighed, "Well I wouldn't hurt the person I loved no matter what, even if a girl tried to seduce me. I would care too much about the girl to actually try and hurt her. Besides I'm not a revenge cheating person and I hate men who like to hurt girls. But sweetie to change the subject a little bit, can we discuss everything in the morning? I'm kind a tired."


	3. More Yateny

Yaten's Apartment

The fresh morning air blew threw the window in the apartment. This was all like a beautiful dream. She really didn't think about the disasters that had occurred yesterday. She opened her eyes and Yaten was still lying next to her. She had thought maybe everything was a bad dream but she could see she was wrong. His arm was around her and he was still in a deep slumber. She didn't want to wake him so she just fell slowly back to sleep.

Mamoru's Apartment

He was so mad and confused and all he wanted to do was kill someone. Minako was low for what she had done but she seemed so different from the real Minako. She had evil in her eyes and she seemed to hate Usagi more than anything. It didn't make much sense to him but he was going to figure it out soon. He picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number. The phone rang and rang until finally someone answered the phone. "Hello, is Usagi there?"

The voice on the other line sounded familiar but he couldn't tell who it was. "No she isn't, can I take a message?" Finally he realized it was Luna, "Luna its Mamoru have you seen Usagi? I need to talk to her about something." The cat sighed into the phone heavily. "Mamoru I haven't seen Usagi in two days. I thought she was at your place this whole time but I guess I was wrong. All I know is that she was suppose to see you and I haven't seen her sense. Have you tried Raye's or Seiya's?"

He thought for a moment she might be at Seiya's. "Thanks Luna I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and wondered if she did go to Seiya's. "I wonder why she is always with him" he was talking to himself. He picked up the phone and called Seiya. No one answered the phone so she couldn't be over there, so where was she?"

Yaten's Apartment

It had been about two days since she had been home. She wasn't ready to go home and leave Yaten's place. They were still laying there and she was smiling up at him. She wanted to ask him so many questions but just decided not to. "Yaten, how long have you and Seiya been friends?" There she was asking questions about Seiya again. She knew he was probably getting tired of answering questions that probably didn't matter much. He smiled down at her thinking. "Well we have been friends for some time but I think we have been friends for about fourteen years. But I could be wrong I mean we have been friends forever but sometimes I'm off about a year or two. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head some smiling. "No reason I was just wondering you seem so close and then you seem so far away. But I guess most people are like that I would say." She was trying to get to know him better but her mind was empty and she was just asking the first thing that shot in her head. He laughed some "Most people always appear close and sometimes they hate each other guts so if you found someone you didn't hate that's great." She nodded she never thought of it that way. "Minako must really hate me then because the old Minako would never do anything like that." She sighed remembering everything that had happened the night before and she bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe she doesn't hate you and it could just be revenge but she went a little too far. Some people get mad really easily and they want revenge or something stupid." He was trying to make sense but it wasn't making sense to him.

"That doesn't make any sense I have never done anything to her. Why would she get mad? Unless she wanted to be leader and she never could be? I know most of the Scouts wanted to be leader but I was the leader and they couldn't understand at that time and they finally accepted it." She sighed maybe if I let her be leader this wouldn't have happened she thought.

He moved slowly and got up looking back down at her. "You don't want to go home do you? Do you want to stay her with me? Away from Mamoru and Minako and stay with me?" He knelt down in front of her and kissed her softly.


	4. Where is she?

Raye's House

Darien had been walking and running for hours then he decided to go to her best friend's house. He went to the temple's doors and knocked until someone came to the door.

Raye opened the door to see Darien huffing and puffing. "What's wrong Darien?"

He shook his head and the looked up and her. "Have you seen Serena? I can't find her anywhere and I thought she would be here."

She hadn't seen Serena all day and she had missed study buddies. "Sorry Darien, I haven't seen Serena since yesterday. But I don't see why you wouldn't have seen her today. She let here on the way to your house yesterday and she was happy that she was coming to see you that she nearly fell down the temple stairs. Have you checked Seiya or Amara's house? She goes over there a lot to talk to them about stuff."

He clenched his teeth at the mentioning of Seiya and seeing Serena with him. "Thanks Raye, I'll go see if she's anywhere over there." He made he way back down the temple stairs and headed to Seiya's house.

Yaten's Apartment

She was in shock at everything that just happened and she didn't quite understand it either. She never thought Yaten liked her in the way he was showing it. She blushed lightly then looked in his eyes.

He smiled seeing her little blush, "I want you to give some thought about me and you, okay?"

She nodded then shook her head, "Yaten, I don't understand this. What's going on I thought we were friends or at least that's how you've always acted toward me."

He knew he wasn't the smoothest person in the world but there weren't many people like Serena that came up in the world either. "Look, Serena I know I may come off as the weird non-talkative person but truthfully I don't know how to express my feelings. There are some times I want to say something but I can't exactly sum it up into words. Do you know what I'm saying."

She nodded and smiled softly, "its okay for you to be like that around me. Half the times I don't even know what I'm trying to say so don't worry so much about it." Now she understood everything more than she did before.

Seiya's house

Darien walked to his door and knocked as loud as he could.

Seiya came to the door in a rush hoping it was Serena. He opened the door and found himself disappointed. "It's just you."

He faked a smiled, "It's nice to see you too. Back to why I'm here, have you seen or heard from Serena?"

He shook his head, "The last time I saw Serena was yesterday she was so happy about something. Why? Did you lose her?"

Darien just looked at him then walked away. He made it outside then sat down on a close bench. "Where could she be? Where could she be?" He shouted loudly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yaten's Apartment

She had been there all day without getting in touch with anyone. Everybody was probably worried and searching for her. What could Darrien be thinking, she wondered. He probably was mad at her for not calling him but what could she do there was no way that she was going to be able to look at him again after that. Ugh….her head was racing in a thousand different directions and there was Yaten soothing her in the weirdest way.

Yaten looked over at Serena maybe it wasn't the best idea to approach her the way he did but he had to let her know how he felt somehow and this seemed to be the best way. He just shrugged it off a bit. "You ok?"

She was awoken from her thoughts forgetting where she was and who she was with. She let a small smile creep upon her face. "Yea, just thinking over some things." She didn't want him to think there was something wrong with her she wanted to keep it to herself the best she could.

Darrien

Darrien looked at his watch it was almost 3 a.m and she was still nowhere to be found but it gave him relief that she wasn't with Seiya. He had hated that guy from the moment he had met him he was like a tick you could never get rid of. More like he was worried about him trying to steal Serena but he knew that was impossible. He tried her cell once more but still there was no response.

"Serena….where are you?"

Next Day

Serena was awoken by a bang she rolled over a bit and look but there was no sign of Yaten. "Yaten!" She called his name but there was no reply that made her a little uneasy she didn't like to be alone in other people's houses. She stood walking into the next room to see something that made her blush and yelp a bit.

Yaten was standing in the hall naked he had just gotten out of the shower and to see Serena staring at him made him turn into a bright cherry it was one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to him. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Morning."


End file.
